


As Pure as Winter Snow

by KelseyKawaii



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: Nevaeh is heaven spelt backwards - and Nevaeh Snow sure is heavenly. Her mousy brown hair, lack of make-up and pale complexion is what attracted Dr. Arthur Arden to the twenty-four year old psychologist to begin with.Nevaeh starts working at Briarcliff on her twenty-fourth birthday, and soon befriends the doctor. When Arden finds out that Nevaeh is even more innocent than Mary Eunice could ever dream to be, he suddenly begins to feel an even stronger pull towards the young girl.Though Doctor Oliver Threadson has other plans.





	As Pure as Winter Snow

Nevaeh had never been so nervous in her entire life. She had spent years at University studying psychology and hoping to open her own clinic – but her wealthy father’s company went bankrupt so her big dream flew out the window. The only job she could get was an assistant psychiatrist at Briarcliff – an asylum for the clinically insane. Being around people who were insane made Nevaeh feel very anxious, since she too suffered from general and social anxiety. Though she wouldn’t let that get in the way of her dream – she would work hard and earn enough money to get her own clinic. 

She wrapped her favourite scarf around her delicate neck. A thin, white chiffon scarf her mother had purchased for her. It had been one of her ‘going away’ presents for University. She had grown up in New York, but studied in California and was now living in Massachusetts since she would be working there. Her home was a small, two-bedroom bungalow about a ten-minute drive from the asylum. She sighed, giving herself one last glance over in the mirror before grabbing her car keys and strutting out the front door. She twisted the key in the lock, before hopping into her banged up old automobile and driving off towards the asylum. 

She hummed to herself as she drove along, her favourite tune. The song was by the Beatles, and was named ‘I Saw Her Standing There’. As a matter of fact, Nevaeh had quite a beautiful voice. She was always picked as the lead singer in her school plays as a child. She smiled to herself, remembering those beautiful memories. Those days were long gone. Most of Nevaeh’s friends never went to University, and actually; it wasn’t common where she grew up to go to University if you were a female. Only Nevaeh and her best friend Maria went to University out of her whole class full of girls. 

Most of the girls she went to school with were married and had kids. Nevaeh, on the other hand, was a virgin who had never even held a boy’s hand, never mind had a kiss from one! It often made her feel useless and unattractive. If only someone could touch her and make her feel good. Her friends talked about sex all the time, and how amazing (or terrible) it was for them as married women. They laughed at her for being a virgin, but she felt like she needed to wait for the right person, regardless of her sexual desires. Though she didn’t focus on them often. She had never even masturbated. 

She pulled up outside the asylum moments later, turning off the engine and sitting there for a few minutes trying to collect herself. She had to be professional. Not just for her sake, but also for those poor patients who needed her. If she was panicked, they surely would be too. Once she had calmed herself down as much as she could, she stepped out of the car, fixing her tan trench coat and locking her car door. Within a few more seconds, she stood nervously at the door – ready to tackle her first ever job. 

She tapped lightly on the door. No response. She rang the bell. No response. A few muffled screams were heard behind the door before the door finally swung open to reveal a man, presumably an orderly, judging by his work attire. He seemed stressed, but his face softened at the sight of the young woman. “Hello there” he smirked, his eyes glistening over with a look Nevaeh had never seen before “how may I help you?”. Nevaeh smiled awkwardly, looking over his shoulder before responding “I’m actually here for work. Today is my first day on the job”. 

“Wow, lucky me. I get to see you every day?” he chuckled quietly. “Mondays, Wednesday’s, Thursdays and Fridays, actually” she smiled. He seemed disappointed as he stepped aside to allow her to enter the building. It smelt like a church, which made sense considering it was run by the church. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked her rather kindly “I’ll go get sister Jude”. “I’m Nevaeh Snow” she told him, returning the kind tone “and you, fellow colleague?”. “Carl” he chuckled, rushing up the stairs “I’ll get her now!”. 

“Thank you!” he nodded, glancing around the entrance hall with her huge, blue eyes. Everything was so plain and normal – much like her new home. Though she would be making sure to decorate it through the years – and hopefully have a messy home due to the beautiful children she hoped to have. Nevaeh was quite the clean freak. So, her home wouldn’t be messy for long, but it would be nice for it to be messy for a while. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps pacing down the wooden staircase. A nun approached her, smiling kindly but her eyes spoke of sadness. Nevaeh reached her hand out “Neveah Snow. I’ll take it your sister Jude”. “That would be me” Sister Jude said, shaking the young girls hand gently “it’s so nice to finally meet you”. 

“I’m glad to be here” Nevaeh smiled, allowing sister Jude to lead her up the staircase. “You will be working with Doctor Oliver Thredson. He’s our head psychiatrist here at Briarcliff” Sister Jude explained as they walked slowly up the steps “he’s a nice man, doesn’t talk much. I think you’ll get along just fine with him. Just do as he says and never disobey. He is your real boss, after all”. “Understood, Sister” Nevaeh grinned, and soon they reached a small office, where a male who looked to be in his mid-thirties sat. He stood once he noticed Sister Jude, before his eyes landed on Nevaeh “who’s this?”. 

“This is Nevaeh Snow” Sister Jude told him “she is the assistant psychiatrist you were looking for”. “Ah yes! Of course!” he smiled, practically jumping over the desk to greet her “I’m Doctor Oliver Threadson but you can just call me Oliver”. “I’m Nevaeh. It’s a pleasure to be working with you, Oliver” she smiled, shaking his hand. The doctor stared at her for a little too long, causing Sister Jude to cough loudly to gain their attention. “That is all. You can start working immediately, if Doctor Threadson has anything for you to do, of course. Welcome to Briarcliff, Miss Snow”. 

“Thank you” Nevaeh said quietly, watching as the nun left the room with Carl, who shot her a small wink. A pink blush formed on the young girl’s pale cheeks, before she coughed and pointed to a desk “is that mine?”. “Yes” Oliver said, rushing over to pick up some papers that were thrown lazily over it “I wasn’t expecting you to be here so soon. I apologise for the mess”. “Don’t worry about it” she giggled “if you have nothing else for me to do, I can sort everything out for you”. The doctor seemed surprised by her offer, but nodded nonetheless “I think that would be useful, yes. Though first I would like you to hand this to Doctor Arden for me”. He rooted around his desk for a moment, picking up a few pages and examining them before handing them to her “tell him these are Kit Walker’s files. He asked for them back once I was finished with them”. She took them off him “Sorry, I’m completely lost. Doctor Arden?” she laughed. He laughed too “if you find Sister Jude’s office, which is right down the hallway to the right, you can ask her. It’s a little hard for me to explain where his office is, my apologies”.

“Stop apologising” she said, nudging him gently “it’s okay. I’ll go do that for you then”. “Thank you” the doctor said, seeming completely mesmerised. The young psychiatrist left the room then, walking casually down the hallway and glancing at every sign on every door before she finally found Sister Jude’s office. She gently knocked on the door, waiting a moment before the door swung open to reveal a young nun around her own age. “Good morning!” she hummed happily, strutting down the hallway. Nevaeh only got to shoot her a smile before walking in. “Firstly, I’d like to thank you for knocking, Miss Snow. Not many people know how to knock here” she said, a small smile playing on her lips “and secondly, are those for me?”. 

“No problem and no” she said softly “Oliver said I must give these to Doctor Arden”. “Ah, I take it you’re lost” the nun said, standing up and leading the young girl over to her office door. She pointed out instructions on how to get to his office, then nodded to the girl “if he gives you any trouble, make sure you tell me immediately”. “O-oh! Of course!” Nevaeh smiled, thanking her and skipping off down the hallway until she reached the door where, apparently, Doctor Arden’s office lay behind. “Doctor Arden?” she called, knocking gently. No reply. She coughed, knocking again “I have something for you, are you in there”. No reply. She pouted, and was about to knock once more when someone cleared their throat behind her. She jumped slightly, turning to see an elder man with a lab coat on, staring down at her with cold eyes. 

“Who are you?” he asked rather coldly, his eyes not shifting from hers. Nevaeh gulped loudly, glancing down at the papers “Um…Doctor Threadson sent me here with these papers. He s-said I had to give them to you. They’re Kit Walkers files”. The doctor snatched them from her fragile hands, causing her to flinch ever so slightly “thanks”. With that, he pushed passed her and stepped into the office, slamming the door loudly. Nevaeh was stunned for a second, unable to move a muscle. Once she snapped back to reality, she shook her head and proceeded in walking back to the office she was now sharing with Oliver. How rude! 

As she passed Sister Jude’s office, she remembered she hadn’t called her mother to let her know she was fine. Her mother was probably trying to call her landline to wish her a happy birthday, too. She gently knocked on the door once again, waiting for Sister Jude to allow her to enter. Once she had, she stepped inside. “I’m sorry to bother you again, Sister Jude. I was hoping I could call my mother on your phone”. “Of course, of course! I was just about to head downstairs anyway. Take your time” sister Jude told her, standing up from her desk and patting her shoulder as she walked past. She left the door open, but this didn’t bother Neveah. The conversation wouldn’t be exactly top secret. 

She dialled her mother’s number, waiting while it rang. “Hello?” her mother’s voice called. “Hey, Mom. It’s Neveah” she said softly, having missed her mother’s sweet voice. “Oh, my darling!” her mother exclaimed happily “how is your birthday so far?”. “A little different than every other year” she sighed “I miss you guys and my birthday isn’t the same with you. Especially while working”. “Listen, sweetheart” her mother said, then Neveah heard her take a sip of coffee (she knew this because her mother was absolutely obsessed with coffee) “this is your future. You want to open your own clinic, and take proper care of people who need you. This is just one of the many stepping stones towards your goal. You must take each step, and tread lightly. Do you understand?”. “I do” she said, giggling quietly “thank you”. 

“You better get back to work. As well as that, your father and I have a business meeting later. We’re hoping someone will go half and half on your father’s business so we can get it up and running again. Happy birthday, love”. “Thank you. I miss you and I love you with all my heart” she said happily. She heard someone shuffling behind her, but chose to ignore it for the moment. “I love you too, sweetie. Bye for now”. “Bye. Good luck!”. With that, she hung up the phone and turned only to be greeted by Doctor Arden. “Oh!” she exclaimed, smiling gently. “Where’s Sister Jude?” he asked, glancing around the room. “She said something about going downstairs” Neveah nodded “I’m sure you’ll find her there”.

He turned around, and was prepared to walk away but suddenly paused. Neveah watched him turn back around “was that your boyfriend?”. “Boyfriend?” Neveah scoffed. Doctor Arden raised both eyebrows, clearly unimpressed by her tone. “Oh, my apologies. That came out wrong. No, it was my mother. I called her to let her know I was okay, and she just wished me a happy birthday is all. I don’t have a boyfriend, never have”. “Oh?” he said, raising his eyebrows higher “you haven’t?”. She shook her head “my friends often laugh at me about it”. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of” he said, taking a small step towards her “nothing at all. Innocence is perfection”. 

Neveah raised an eyebrow at him. What the heck was he saying? “Um, okay. I better get back to Doctor Threadson now. Good luck finding Sister Jude. I hope you get whatever it is you need from her”. She walked passed him, and was about to leave before he coughed, earning her attention once more. “Happy birthday” he said quietly, causing her to giggle “thank you, Doctor Arden!”. With that, she left the room, skipping down the hallway towards her office.


End file.
